gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ditch
This page is created by HighLifeCola Ditch is one of the 14 playable characters in Fiery Scales He also plays an important part in the story of the game, being the mentor of Scorchmark as well as one of his friends. Background Mitchell "Ditch" Graves is a dingo who likes to spend his time out in the outback. rather than in urban areas such as cities. He is most well known for his unusual method of digging holes as a means of working his muscles, which is why he has been given the name "Ditch" by everyone who knows him. He brings he shovel with him just about wherever he goes. Many believe that he does this to warn criminals not to attack him, as he is a an extraordinary combatant. He uses his own fighting style that involves his shovel being used as a melee weapon on some occasions. He has also won multiple Fiery Scale tournaments in the past, making his name more widely known. Personality Being middle-aged and well experienced, Ditch is a rather wise individual. Despite his ferocious fighting skills, he is actually calm and likes to avoid violence unless it is necessary. He believes that fighting should only be used in competitions and not where it isn't needed. He can also lose his temper at times but this is rare, being that not a lot of people have seen his angry face outside of battle. Appearance Ditch is a anthropomorphic dingo with scruffy fur. He wears an Akubra hat, a grey buttoned shirt and a scarf over his neck. He also has a pair of red trousers and boots on his feet. On his left arm, there is a tattoo of a tarantula and on his right arm, a tattoo of a scorpion, reflecting how much he loves being in the desert. He speaks in an Australian accent and often uses slang in his dialogue. Powers and Abilities Ditch has no superhuman abilities. He mostly relies on his fighting skills and his shovel in combat. Some moves he performs in game involve him digging up a pile of dirt from the ground and tossing it up at his opponent. He is also seen to be able to remove the head of his shovel and throw it at his opponent. The head spins in the air and comes back to him like a boomerang. This hints that he may have other tricks up his sleeve. Story Ditch found Scorchmark frozen inside a chest he uncovered while digging. He also found out that the dragon was actually one of the Ignis Dragons that had been said to have died out long ago. Ditch trained Scorchmark, getting him prepared for the Fiery Scales tournament he was eager to win but was not too uncomfortable with the idea as he wanted to win the tournament himself. While he did not want to offend Scorchmark too much, he left him a warning saying that he would not hold back. Gameplay Attributes TBA Moveslist TBA Animations Intro TBA Outro TBA Theme Song Ain't No Rest For The Wicked Victory Quotes *'Scorchmark' "Sorry mate, but like I said, this is my tournament too." *'Vincent' "Nice fighting you little ankle biter, but you need more practice if you want to win." *'Ditch' "I don't know who the bloody hell you are but you can't dress up like me and fight like me! My fighting style is private!" *'Tyler' "Soar through the sky all ya want. I happy on Earth diggin' away the hours!" *'Frostbyte' "Once again, a nice performance from the walking esky! I just go too hard on you, don't I?" *'Vibe' "You know, you really need to quit the rage, get outside and start exploring. There's a whole world beyond those beats of yours." *'Damon' "I don't have time dealin' with ratbags like you! Turn your life around!" *'Lizzie' "I apologise if I got dirt on your clothes madam." *'Archer' "You may be bigger than me but I have my trusty shovel by my side!" *'George' "Are you rotten or somethin'? Rack off!" *'Zalton' "King Zalton? You must be what Scorchie was after!" *'Blaxx' "Go home crying to Death, you bastard!" Category:HighLifeCola Category:Fiery Scales Category:Fiery Scales Characters Category:Character Category:Male